About A Boy
by TennySmithy-MyBoys
Summary: Sirius doesn't know what's going on, but he does understand his feelings. Sirius/Remus fluff. Please Read&Review!


I own nothing.

I based this song off of About A Girl from The Academy Is...

Hope you like, please respond after you read, I would love if you do!

* * *

><p>"What? Do I have something on me?" I snapped out of my trance, and found that I had been looking at Remus. I don't know why, but lately all I've been doing is watching Remus. Something about him, the way he moves, the way he talks, it's just all, interesting? I thought the last part as a question.<p>

"No, sorry, just kind of spacey, that's all." I hoped he didn't see right through that lie, he was usually pretty good at that.

"Are you alright Sirius? You've been spacey a lot lately. Maybe your sick or something."

"I don't think I'm sick, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You? What do you have to think about? The next girl you're going to ask out, a way to figure out how to get past dating two girls?" James interjected.

"Shut up Prongs." I went back to eating my breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, mind if I borrow some ink, I seemed to have left my extra bottle in the dorm." getting caught off guard I just looked at Remus and nodded my head, unable to present words. Three weeks have gone by and now the only thing I think about is Remus. Every time I catch myself thinking about him, or every time I catch myself looking at him I blush. Every time Remus catches me looking at him, I run, and every time Remus talks to me, I can't breath.<p>

I've been waiting, everyday, hoping that maybe Remus would scratch this surface between us, break the ice. Since I've started thinking about him, that way, I've felt as if he's noticed. We barely talk as much, and instead of sitting next to each other, I sit next to James.

This can't be happening though. I'm not in love, I can't be. This is Remus we're talking about, my best mate, a boy to that as well. This isn't my heart acting this way, I must have been put under a spell or something. I mean, I'm Sirius, the guy with all the girls. This can't be happening. But it feels so right when ever I think about. It feels as if, we were meant to be. If only he noticed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sirius, sorry I had to leave so early yesterday. What was it you were going to tell me?"<p>

"It was nothing, I asked James."

"Oh, alright."

Another one of our three sentenced conversations. Last night I had finally gotten the courage to tell Remus how I felt about him. But of course he was called down to perform prefect duties. The lines were so well rehearsed, and now my tongues tied yet again. He never seems to notice it. Every time I go to talk to him, I just stutter and conceive nonsense of noise. It'll will never work out, I should just stop trying now.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, wait up."<p>

"Remus, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be out, I just needed to go out for a walk as Padfoot. I'm going straight to the dorm now, and I wasn't planning a prank, so please don't write me up."

"It's alright, I wasn't going to write you up."

"Oh, well, see you then."

"Wait." I stopped. "I actually wanted to talk to you." he looked down sheepishly. It seemed this was as far as he was going to go.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, pushing the conversation on so I could get out of there fast.

"Um, well, it's about us." he stopped again, and looked around, afraid as to who or what was listening. I looked around too, but instead looking for a place to escape, or a reason to escape this conversation I was starting to dread. "It seems," he paused and took a breath, "It seems that we've drifted. We don't really talk anymore, and when we do it's for a few seconds and then it's done." it seemed he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, I was feeling that too. You think something happened between us?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

"I do actually. But I feel it was more, something happened with you." I had been avoiding Remus' eyes, but I had to look at him now. He had taken place of Sirius and was now looking down.

"What do you mean, it was me?" I asked getting defensive.

"Please, don't take it the wrong way, it's not suppose to be mean." the pleading was helping my anger. "How do I say this?" he looked up and pondered what he was about to say. "Well, I've noticed that, oh Merlins, I've noticed how you stare at me, and when you get caught, you blush. And I've noticed how, you never seem to be able to talk, or spend long alone, with me."

"Are you trying to tell me you think I'm gay, and that I like you?" I asked, trying to sound hurt, but feeling like I failed. It seemed to have worked though because I could see the regret building in Remus' eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean anything by what I said. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on between us."

"Well it's certainly not me being gay. Merlin's Remus, you think you would be able to guess something better. I'm crazy about girls."

"Y-Yeah, right, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Well, bye then, I have things I need to do." as he turned away, I could see tears forming in his eyes. When he was half way down the hallway I started running back to him.

"Remus, Remus wait." he turned, but looked down. It killed me to see him crying, and it killed me even more knowing that I was the cause of it and he couldn't come to me for a shoulder. "You were right."

"Sirius don't. You don't have to say this because I thought it was true. It was just false hope alright. Now that I think about it, it seems perfectly clear that you wouldn't be gay."

"But it's true Remus. All of it was, I'm not exactly gay, but I like you, well more then like."

"Sirius, please, I'm begging you, don't do this. I'm confused enough as it is."

"Remus, what do I have to do to prove you were right."

"You don't, I know I was wrong, just end it Sirius, please." he was backing away again, and I knew if I didn't do anything fast, I would lose my last chance of getting the one thing I want more then anything. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, then plastered my lips to his. He smelled perfect, sweet like chocolate, and smart like books, the two things that made him, him. He tasted perfect, everything that Sirius had imagined it would be but better. And most importantly, he felt perfect. The way Remus tensed and the just sort of melted into Sirius. The way their lips fitted, the way their bodies fitted, it was as if they were two puzzle pieces, and they had just been put together. When they parted, with baited breath, Sirius looked into Remus' eyes. They were still filled with tears, but were no longer falling. He looked perfect.

"I love you." Sirius whispered.

"I believe you." Remus whispered back, as Sirius swooped down for another kiss.


End file.
